Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus that can customize an operation screen based on personal setting information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an advanced image forming apparatus has various functions and the contents of operations that can be performed by a user are complicated.
Generally, an image forming apparatus is shared among a plurality of users. Therefore, the functions available for the image forming apparatus include an auto-clear function of automatically clearing setting values, after the elapse of a predetermined time to prevent a next user from using changed setting values without being aware of the change if the setting values are changed by a user before the next user. According to the above-mentioned usage style, each user is required to select a desired setting screen from an initial menu every time the user operates the image forming apparatus. Therefore, even when the setting values ordinarily used by an individual user remain the same, the user is required every time to perform a troublesome operation for the determined settings.
For example, it is assumed that display language information initially set for an image forming apparatus is Japanese. In this case, it is necessary for a user who wants to use English language to initially change the setting value of the display language information from Japanese to English. Then, after the user uses a desired function with the display of English language, the user performs an operation to return the setting value of the display language information from English to Japanese.
In view of the foregoing, one of newly provided functions is a customization function of enabling a user to freely set initial setting values. According to the customization function, when a user performs a work for setting personal setting values, a system changes initial values or behaviors according to the designated personal setting values or permits only a registered user to use a shortcut function.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345427, there is a conventional technique capable of creating a personal environment customized for each individual user in real time by referring to a personal profile and providing the created personal environment to a user terminal apparatus.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345427, the personal environment is created in real time. Therefore, it may take a long time to complete the creation of the personal environment depending on an environment available to communicate with a server or specifications of the apparatus. On the other hand, there is a conventional method for creating a personal environment by using a cache held by a terminal apparatus, instead of creating the personal environment in real time. In this case, if the personal environment of the terminal apparatus is updated at the completion time of the process for providing the personal environment from the server to the terminal apparatus, there will be the possibility that a user feels as if the personal environment is suddenly switched.